Kamen Rider Nexus
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: A race of aliens known as Venrix have come to Earth seeking to conquer it through human technology. Now it's up to a slacking genius known as Ginji to fight as the hero know as Nexus
1. Chapter 1

Venrix are a race of aliens that conquer world by using the most prominent means of entertainment. They have come to our world and seek to use the power of video games to take over our world. There is only one hope for us and his name is Nexus.

* * *

Out in space, a pod was launched out of a exploding spaceship. The pod had a stylized N on the front and it hurled into earth's orbit.

On earth, the pod crashed into a small forest. It opened and a small robot with a blade for it's left hand came out of it. The robot opened it's eyes revealing them to be orange. The robot got out of the pod then looked around before focusing on a city and saying, in an alien language," ( find suitable user for system. ) "

The robot then had small jets come out of it's feet and it hovered towards the city.

* * *

The next day, an Asian woman who looked about the age of twenty three was walking through her house. This woman had long brown hair and wore a pink sweater over a white blouse, pink shorts, and white knee high socks.

This woman knocked on a door that had the tri-force on it then said," Ginji-san. Wake up. " She then entered the room and saw a Asian boy, about eighteen years old, with scraggly black hair asleep on the floor. The boy wore nothing but red boxer briefs and he was snoring. The woman sighed then kicked the boy's leg and he shot up saying," What? I'm awake?! "

" Yeah right. Man I wish you'd stop playing video games so much I mean look at your room. Also when was the last time you put on clothes? ",The woman asked the boy, named Ginji. Ginji looked around his room then at himself before looking at the woman and saying," What's wrong with my room? "

Ginji was then sprayed with water and he blocked it while saying," Yamero, Marina-neechan. "

Marina stopped spraying Ginji then said," Not unless you get up, take a shower, put on some clothes, clean your room and come get breakfast. " Ginji looked at his sister then said," Okay, okay I'm doing it. " as she raised the spray bottle. Marina smiled then skipped out of the room. Ginji huffed out a breath of air then said," Man, why did I get the sister that's protective? "

" Heard that. ",Marina said from the stairwell. Ginji scratched his head then whispered," and the one with super hearing. "

* * *

In the forest, a group of silhouettes were standing around the pod. One smashed his foot into the ground then, in an alien language, said," ( The damned robot is gone. If it meets a suitable host. ) "

" ( We know Mayunka. The warrior shall be awakened again. Let's send out a scout to find the little thing. ) ",said one of the silhouettes in a feminine voice. The silhouette known as Mayunka scoffed then said," ( No need Daji. I'll take of this. ) Mayunka then walked away from his colleague.

* * *

On the street, Ginji was skateboarding through many other pedestrians. Ginji was now wearing a white long sleeved t shirt, cargo pants and black sneakers. He jumped over a couch that was being carried into a home then power slided under and two by four. Ginji skated across a crosswalk and said," Why did Marina make me come out here again? "

The small robot landed on a roof and stood on the edge. It's eyes closed like a camera lens and it said," ( scanning for host. ) "

It scanned many people then saw Ginji as he did a kickflip and said,"( Match found. ) "

The robot then flew towards Ginji.

* * *

Ginji stopped then picked up his skateboard and walked into an alley. He pulled out his phone and said," Hey nee-chan, what was I supposed to get? "

" Baka! You're supposed to be going to apply for a job. Like you said you would. ",Marina said over the phone. Ginji looked at his phone as his sister hung up. Ginji raised an eyebrow then said," She hung up on me?! Why did she hang up on me? All I did was ask what I was supposed to be doing? "

Ginji turned around and hit his head making him fall down, unconscious.

* * *

Ginji awoke slowly and said," Itei. What hit me in the head? " he looked around then noticed the small robot holding his phone and with the phone's screen having many images going over it. Ginji's eyes were widened and he just stared at the robot. The robot's eyes changed back to orange then it said in Japanese," Research complete. This planet is so interesting. So many different cultures and languages. "

" What the? ",Ginji said in surprise. The robot looked at Ginji then said," Oh I forgot this is yours. Here you go Ginji. " as it handed Ginji back his phone. Ginji took back his phone then said," How do you know my name? "

" I looked at your profiles on various websites. Your name is Ginji tsuguri, you're 5ft 10in in height, you weigh approximately 109 lbs which is under the healthy amount, and your blood type is AB positive. Shall I go on? ",The robot said. Ginji shook his head then asked," So what are you? "

" I am a automaton of course but I am also the holder of the nexus system. The only thing that can defeat the Venrix. ",the small robot said. Ginji blinked three times then screamed before running away from the robot who flew after while saying," Hey wait up! Ginji! Wait! "

* * *

In another part of the city, a car suddenly exploded. Many people ran away as Mayunka walked the streets. Mayunka was now seen as a red alien that was fairly muscular with black tattoos adorning his naked torso. On his arms were fingerless gauntlets that had spikes on the knuckles. Mayunka appeared to have black pants and boots on his lower body. Mayunka's face was like a human's but two fangs were seen from his mouth and his fierce eyes were light blue. He also had black dreadlocks that went down to half his back.

" Where is it? Where's that damned robot? Tell me you pathetic fools. ",Mayunka said before firing a blood red energy fist at some people. He then let out an irritated growl before smashing his foot into the ground making the space around him explode.

* * *

In a shopping center, Ginji ran around the corner and jumped over a trash can. He then stopped and said," Wagata, I got away from that thing. "

" That's a rather rude way to refer to me. ",the robot said as he hovered in front of Ginji. Ginji screamed then fell down while saying," Get away from me. "

" I think you're in shock but I mean you no harm. In fact I need you. ",The small robot said. Ginji raised an eyebrow then looked behind the robot and saw Mayunka. The robot turned around and said," Oh no. They're here. "

Mayunka looked towards his right and saw Ginji and the robot then said," ( there you are. ) "

The robot looked at Ginji then said," I need your help Ginji. Please. " Ginji just stared in surprise.

Mayunka chuckled then picked up a bench and chucked it at the robot and Ginji. The robot used its blade arm and cut the bench in half as it approached him and Ginji. Ginji stood up then said," What is that thing? "

" That's Mayunka a Venrix general. ",The robot said.

Mayunka stopped in his tracks then said," ( Hey kid, give the robot and I'll let you live. ) "

Ginji was confused at the language then asked," What did he say? "

" He said that if you give me to him then he'll let you live. ",The robot said.

" That's a tempting offer. ",Ginji said. The robot had a surprised look then turned to Ginji and said," Hey! "

" What? I can't fight that thing! Also you do look like you would make a young alien happy. "Ginji said. The robot smacked Ginji in the back of the head then said," You jerk! He gets me, you and everyone on your planet dies. "

Ginji screamed then said," You make a better offer. Okay so how do we fight him? "

The robot nodded then hovered in front of Ginji's waist before changing into a belt that wrapped around Ginji. This belt had a orange compartment on the left that looked like it could hold small objects, on the right a orange holster with a knife that had a dark grey hilt, a orange belt buckle that was in the shape of a stylized N with the belt strap being dark grey.

Ginji said," Whoa! Cool, wait how is this gonna help? "

" Take the knife out and put this into it. ",the robot said from the belt buckle. Suddenly, a small grey cube came out of the compartment of the belt and went into Ginji's hand. Ginji took the knife out of it's hilt then said," How do I put this in here? "

The knife's blade then slid down revealing a slot that could fit the cube. Ginji put the cube into the knife then closed the knife making it shout in the robot's voice," **LEVEL ONE!** "

" Now what do I do? ",Ginji asked. Mayunka realized what was happening then charged at Ginji while saying," No! "

Ginji dodged a punch then ducked another before getting kicked into a wall. Ginji held onto the knife then the robot said," Put the knife back into the holster and say Henshin! "

Mayunka approached Ginji then raised his fist. Ginji put the knife in the holster and said," Henshin! " as he braced himself to be hit. The belt then shouted " **SYNCHRONIZE!** " as Mayunka threw his punch. The punch was blocked and Mayunka stumbled back as he was shocked. Ginji lowered his arms as orange circuits appeared above his forearms, hands, shins, shoes, shoulders, chest, back, and head. The circuits then connected forming armor around Ginji.

Ginji now had dark grey armor on his torso, shoulders, forearms, and shins with the orange circuitry patterns on them, making it look like they were connected, over a light grey under suit. His gloves also had some armor on the fingers and top of them with a huge circuit on top of the hand armor. His helmet was grey in color but had a orange visor in the shape of a stylized N and a silver mouth guard.

Ginji looked himself over then stood up and said," Whoa. "

" **NEXUS: BASE FORM!** ",shouted the belt.

" Nexus? What's that? ",Ginji asked.

" That's who you are. You're now Nexus so fight Mayunka before we die! ",the robot said. Nexus looked down at his belt then said," But I've never fought anyone before. "

" What?! ",The robot shouted.

Mayunka growled then said," ( I don't care if you are Nexus. You'll still die! ) " before charging. Nexus dodged Mayunka's attacks then punched him three times in the stomach before drop kicking him in the face. Nexus was surprised then the robot asked," How did you do that? I thought you never fought before. "

" I haven't. I just thought about a game I once played which had a lot of fighting and my body reacted. ",Nexus said.

" Keep thinking of that game. Keep thinking of that game! ",the robot shouted.

Nexus blocked a punch from Mayunka then kicked him before getting punched three times and knocked into a window display. Nexus crashed through the window display then shook his head before screaming as a angry Mayunka charged. Nexus's visor flashed orange then he took out his knife and slashed Mayunka across the chest. Mayunka stumbled then was kicked in the face before being slashed once again.

" Whoa, how am I doing this? ",Nexus asked as he stood up straight.

" Stop, asking so many questions and fight! Actually activate your finisher! ",The robot frantically shouted. Nexus looked at the buckle then shouted," You expect me to know how to do that?! " Nexus's blade then opened and the cube went into his hand before the blade closed. Nexus then put the cube into one of the circuit connectors on his boot sending orange energy into it. He then put the cube back in the knife before holstering said knife.

" **HISSATSU! ",** the belt said.

Nexus readied himself then charged at Mayunka as orange electricity and energy gathered around his right foot. Mayunka got to his feet and saw Nexus coming at him. Nexus jumped up then came towards Mayunka with a kick.

" **NEXUS BASE BREAKER! "** ,the belt shouted as the kick hit Mayunka in the chest. Mayunka flew back through two benches and into a wall. Nexus landed on his feet then said," I just did that. I just, awesome! "

" It is quite satisfying to beat Venrix. ",the robot said. Nexus looked down at his belt buckle and chuckled before looking up and seeing that Mayunka had disappeared.

" Where did he go? ",Nexus asked.

" I do not know, but he'll be back along with his fellow generals. ",the robot said. Nexus looked at the belt then shouted," There are more?! "

" I will explain later on. When we're in private. ",the robot said. Nexus sighed then changed back into Ginji and the robot changed back into his robot form. The two then ran away from where they were.

* * *

Later that night, Mayunka was on a roof with the feminine silhouette known as Denji. He held his chest in pain then said," ( Damn, Nexus has been awakened. )

" ( It's all because you couldn't help but be yourself. ) ",Denji said with a slightly irritated tone. Mayunka scoffed then said," ( Sorry I like fighting a lot. )

" ( I can't say I don't love that about you. Anyway, now that Nexus is here. Seems that we may be here a while so let's get disguises and increase our numbers. ) ",Denji said as she was finally revealed by the moonlight. Denji's body was slim with her having an hourglass figure. She also had blue skin with gold markings going all over. She appeared to be wearing a red dress and gold sandals with a empty holster on her right hip. Denji's hair was short, went to her shoulder, and was red with dark red highlights. Denji's eyes were red as were her nails.

" ( This world will belong to the Venrix. No matter what we must do. ) ",Denji said as she sat on Mayunka's lap and laid her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

At Ginji's house, he opened the door then said," Marina? " Ginji sighed then entered his home before closing and locking the door then running to his room. Ginji sat on his bed then jumped when he heard," This is odd. "

Ginji looked towards his tv and saw the robot holding one of his Xbox games. The robot turned to Ginji then said," What is this thing known as ' Street fighter. ' "

" It's a video game also how did you get in here? ",Ginji said while taking the game.

" You didn't notice me flying behind you? Not very smart Ginji. ",The robot teased. Ginji sighed then asked," Why am I stuck with you? "

" Because you're the chosen human to wield the power of Nexus. That and you're DNA is now in my system. ",The robot nonchalantly explained. Ginji nodded then shouted," What?! What do you mean you have my DNA?! "

" I mean when you turned into Nexus, you're dna was taken and put into the rider system. To be simple, only you can turn into Nexus. ", The robot said. Ginji shouted," You never said that would happen! "

" I actually haven't explained even a third of what you're supposed to know about me, the venrix, or Nexus. ",the robot said with an unconcerned look.

Ginji growled then leaped at the robot, who flew into the air. Ginji tried to catch the robot but it dodged him while saying," Whoa. Wait, stop that. "

" Ginji! Are you making a mess? ",Marina shouted from downstairs as she entered the house and took off her heels.

Ginji cursed himself then caught the robot while saying," Hide. " he then put the robot in a green plastic bin while the robot said," Wait, why must I hide? "

" If my sister sees you, she'll scream, faint, be mad or all of the above. ",Ginji frantically said. Ginji covered the robot in clothes then put the lid on the bin just as his sister opened the door. Marina looked at her brother then said," Who were you taking to? "

" No one. ",Ginji said.

" No I heard another voice. ",Marina said suspesiously. Ginji gulped then said," I was playing a game online and there was this guy explaining how I can beat a really tough boss. "

Marina put her hands on her hips then said," Seriously? That's your story? "

" Yeah, the truth will set you free and I am telling the truth. ",Ginji said with a smile. Marina scowled at her brother then sighed before saying," Okay, so what do you want for dinner? "

" Uh, why not onigiri. ",Ginji said while walking to his sister. Marina looked at Ginji then said," Okay. Why do you love onigiri so much? "

" Because it taste so good. ",Ginji said while he and his sister went down stairs. The robot poked his head out from the clothes then said," His sibling is very peculiar, she'll have to be observed closely. Now what are these video games he talks so much about? "

The robot then flew out of the bin and landed in front of Ginji's three video game systems.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayunka and Denji were on a roof looking out at the city when Mayunka said," ( Denji! I'm bored. When can we go out and wreak some havoc! ) "

" ( You've done enough of that today Mayunka. Right now we need to find a way to disguise ourselves. ) ",Denji said with an authoritative tone. Mayunka sighed then laid his chin on the roofs edge and saw a laptop. He looked back at Denji then at the laptop before quickly jumping to the street and grabbing the laptop. The computer's owner saw Mayunka and said," Bakemono! ( monster in Japanese ) "

Mayunka grabbed the man by his face and the laptop then jumped back to the roof before saying," ( I got us a way. ) " Denji turned to Mayunka and said," ( Mayunka you dolt. Why bring one of the indigenous life forms right here? ) "

" ( He saw me. Couldn't let him run now could I? Also he had this thing that seems to be digital. ) ",Mayunka explained while holding up the laptop. Denji took the laptop from her musclebound partner and opened it. She then put her nail to the screen and the screen began to static before it returned to normal. Denji's eyes flashed red then in Japanese she said," Interesting. I've learned a lot about this world just by using this thing known as the internet. Humans are so interesting. "

" ( Uh? What did you say? ) ",Mayunka said in his native tongue. Denji turned to Mayunka then kissed him and his eyes flashed blue. Denji pulled away then said," Can you understand me now? "

Mayunka scratched his head then smiled and said in Japanese," Yeah. I can! How did you do that Denji? "

" If I explained your head would hurt. Now what should we do with our human friend here? ",Denji asked while looking at the man who was in Mayunka's hand. Mayunka let the man go then the man said," Ah! Please don't kill me! "

" I like that idea. ",Mayunka said before his mouth was covered by Denji's hand. The female venrix then pointed at the man and a red wire went into his mind. The man then began to glow. Once the light dissipated, the man was replaced by a small flash drive.

" I think we can use this to create a Gakurin. All we need to do is add the data of a beast to this humans. ",Denji said as she picked the flash drive up. Mayunka played with one of his dreadlocks then said," There's something called a zoo near here. They have plenty of beast in there. "

" Thank you Mayunka. You're eye for the useless pays off sometimes. ",Denji said.

* * *

The next day, Ginji was asleep in his bed and he was awoken by the small robot throwing a pen at him. Ginji rubbed his head then asked," Why did you do that ya stupid robot? "

" To wake you and I have a name you know. ",The robot said.

" What might that be? ",Ginji asked while sitting up in his bed.

" Autonomous Robotic Combat host for Nexus System. ",The robot said in a prideful tone. Ginji raised an eyebrow then said," That's a long one. Why don't I just call you Arc? "

" Eh, that works. Now get up we need to go find Mayunka and Denji before they make a Venrix. ",Arc said.

Ginji grabbed Arc by the head and said," I'm not going anywhere until you explain what a Venrix is, what you were doing last night, and why I was chosen to be this Nexus thing. " Arc tried to get out of Ginji's hold but to no avail. He then sighed and said," Okay, okay. I guess you deserve an explanation. So which do you want first? "

" The Venrix. ",Ginji said while dropping Arc. Arc landed on his feet then projected an image of Mayunka and Denji onto Ginji's wall while saying," The venrix are a race a aliens who go to planets full of technology and take the over. They do this by making the planets mostly used technology into warriors who do the bidding of the generals. You've met the muscle Mayunka but the real brains of their operation is Mayunka's partner Denji. "

" Partner? Are they a couple? ",Ginji asked.

" They are what your people call married. ",Arc said. Ginji nodded as Arc switched off his projection and turned to Ginji.

" Now what I was doing last night is fairly simple. I was researching all of your history off those devices. ",Arc said while pointing to Ginji's Xbox, Ps4, and PC. " Reason for that was because in order to fight the venrix, Nexus must have multiple forms to combat them. I am currently making the necessary level synchro's for the form changes. "

" Level synchro? You mean that cube thing? ",Ginji asked. Arc nodded then continued," Now I chose you because...error. Cannot reveal details of Nexus wielders choosing. "

Ginji looked surprised then said," Wait! Why can't you reveal why you chose me? "

" I do not know. My programming won't allow it. ",Arc said. Ginji sighed while falling on his bed and saying," Crap. This sucks. "

" Well, now that I explained everything I could. Let's go find Mayunka and Denji! ",Arc excitedly said while hovering in the air. Ginji shot to his feet then said," Okay but let me get a shirt on. "

* * *

Downstairs, Ginji, who was now in a baggy black t shirt, cargo shorts and black sneakers, walked to the door. Marina looked at Ginji and said," Ginji, where are you going? "

" To a job interview. Is something wrong with that, nee chan? ",Ginji asked his sister. Marina shook her head while saying," No but you shouldn't be going out with those monsters out there. " Marina grabbed the remote to their TV and turned the volume up and turned the channel to the news. The news was showing a video of Mayunka and Denji walking into the zoo with Mayunka punching a zookeeper. Ginji was shocked by this then he ran out of his house while Marina said," Ginji! Get back here! "

* * *

At the zoo, many people ran away as Mayunka and Denji walked through the establishment. Mayunka looked around then saw a rhino and said," ooh! Oi Denji, let's use this one. "

Denji looked at the rhino and scoffed then heard a roar and looked at a tiger. The female venrix smirked then said," You'll do just nicely. " She then took out the flash drive. Suddenly, Arc flew into the zoo and grabbed the flash drive in Denji's hand. Denji struggled with the small robot until Mayunka punched Arc across the passageway. Ginji ran around the corner and caught Arc before saying," You okay Arc? "

" Yes. We must get that flash drive from Denji. ",Arc said as he hurriedly turned into his belt form and wrapped around Ginji's waist. Ginji looked at Denji as he pulled out his level synchro and the knife. Denji stared at Ginji then said," You're Nexus? A bit scrawny to be a problem. "

" I have a bone to pick with you, human. ",Mayunka said angrily. Ginji's eyes widened and in a surprised tone, he said," You guys speak Japanese? But last time I couldn't understand you. "

" Denji must have gotten her hands on something connected to the internet, which explains how she knows your language. ",Arc said from the belt. Denji chuckled then said,"That's right and before you get any ideas. The venrix will take this planet so stop trying. "

" Over my dead body. ",Ginji said as he put the level synchro into his knife and holstered the knife. " Henshin. "

" **LEVEL ONE, SYNCHRONIZE! NEXUS: BASE FORM! "**

The data covered Ginji and formed his armor; changing him into Nexus. Nexus cracked his knuckles then said," Let's play. " before charging at the Venrix generals.

" Mayunka. ",Denji said in a calm tone. Mayunka smirked then charged at Nexus.

Nexus jumped over a punch from Mayunka then kicked the musclebound venrix in the back before throwing a punch at Denji. Denji dodged the punch then parried another before kicking Nexus in the chest. Nexus stumbled into Mayunka, who grabbed him and punched him in the chest twice. Mayunka punched Nexus once more then Nexus ducked a punch making it land into a wall. Nexus rolled away and punched Mayunka twice then kicked him in the side.

Nexus grabbed the flash drive away from Denji and said," I'll take this. " Denji blocked a kick from Nexus then kicked the boy in the side. Nexus blocked the kick then was punched twice by Mayunka before being hit by a explosive punch from Mayunka.

Nexus flew back into a bench and rolled to his side while saying," These guys are strong. "

" They're generals for a reason you know. ",Arc said in a smart tone. Nexus groaned then saw that he had lost the flash drive and said," Where's? "

" Looking for this? Sorry but you're late. ",Denji said as she held up the flash drive. Mayunka chuckled then looked at Nexus and said," Watch this Nexus. You're about to see the power of the Venrix. "

Denji chucked the flash drive at a tiger and I hit the tiger in the shoulder. The tiger roared and it's eyes flashed blue before it grew to be giant mechanical tiger that was made of mostly scrap metal. Mayunka laughed then said," Beautiful isn't it Nexus?! "

" What the? That's a Venrix? ",Nexus asked.

" Uh that's the very big version known as a

Gakurin. ",Arc explained. Nexus shouted in surprise then looked at Mayunka and Denji as they disappeared. Nexus scoffed then stood up and asked," So how do I defeat that thing? Arc? "

" Well you're gonna have to hit the place where the flash drive when into the host. That should eject it. ",Arc explained.

Nexus nodded then ran at the huge tiger. He jumped onto the tigers back and used his knife to slash it's shoulder. The tiger looked at Nexus then threw him off before running out of the zoo. Nexus skidded into a wall then gave chase after the huge robotic cat.

* * *

On the street, The tiger Gakurin rampaged destroying everything in its path. Nexus ran after it but eventually got tired and stopped while saying," Okay. There has to be an easier way to chase this thing. "

" We need a vehicle of some sort. ",Arc said. Nexus looked around then saw a dirt bike and got on it before driving off. He drove for a while then was surprised when the bike began to change into a high tech version of itself that was the color of Nexus's armor. Once the transformation was complete, the dirt bike went at speeds fast enough to compete with a Lamborghini.

" Whoa, what happened? ",Nexus asked in amazement.

" I merely modified this bike to be better suited for the task at hand. Now drive! ",Arc explained. Nexus nodded then made the bike go faster.

Eventually, Nexus caught up with the tiger Gakurin and used his knife to slash the beast. Nexus saw that his attacks did nothing then asked," Um Arc. My knife isn't doing anything to hurt this thing. "

" Okay okay. Use the bike's finisher. ",Arc said. Nexus nodded then took out his level synchro and put it into a open connector on the bike making it shout," **HISSATSU! NEXUS PAIN TRAIN! "**

The bike then speed in front of the Gakurin before turning around and charging at it. Nexus shouted," Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! " as he neared the beast. The bike was surrounded in orange energy and crashed into the Gakurin making the flash drive eject and explode.

Nexus stopped his bike then looked back to see the man unconscious next to the tiger that walked towards Nexus. Nexus petted the tiger and it purred as he said," Good girl. "

* * *

Later on, Nexus was on the pier and said," That was what the venrix do Arc? They change the life on a planet to destroy it? "

" Sadly. Usually, the life they use to create a venrix is lost but you destroyed it before it could completely become one. ",Arc explained before changing back into his robot form. Nexus changed into Ginji, who looked at Arc and said," I'll help you Arc. I don't want my planet ending up like that tiger. "

" Okay Ginji. ",Arc said with a smile. The two sighed then Ginji flinched when he heard," Ginji? " He spun around to see Marina staring at him and Arc with a surprised look on her face.

" Ah! Nee-chan. I can explain. ",Ginji said frantically.

" That's a robot and you, you were in armor. You fought those monsters. ",Marina said before she fainted from surprise. Ginji and Arc ran over to Marina with Ginji saying," Nee-chan. Nee-chan, wake up. "

Unbeknownst to the two, Denji watched them from a nearby roof and said," You're a nuisance Nexus. Yet at the same time, I find you to be rather...enchanting. "

Mayunka walked next to Denji then said," He is really interesting. I haven't had someone give me that much amusement from fighting in a while. "

Denji looked at her partner then at Ginji before thinking," You will be a interesting opponent. Nexus. "


	3. Chapter 3

At Ginji's home, Ginji was currently looking around his house frantically for a icepack. Arc looked at the unconscious Marina, who was on the couch, then said," Uh, Ginji; my scanners indicate no sign of head trauma. "

" Still she may need a ice pack. Where is one?! ",Ginji shouted as he shut his refrigerator. He then fell on his back and said," Why must the custom in Japan be taking off shoes in our house? " as he threw his socks off in order to not fall again.

Marina began to awaken and said," What happened? " Arc hovered away and said," This is where you come in Ginji. "

Ginji got to his feet then walked over and sat next Marina. Marina looked at her brother while saying," Ginji, what time is it? "

" Um it's 9:15 pm. You okay nee-chan? ",Ginji asked. Marina nodded then said," Yeah just a bit woozy. Did I faint? "

" Yeah. ",Ginji said hesitantly. Marina rubbed her head then remembered what happened hours earlier and said," Ah! I remember seeing you in armor with a little robot. "

" What are you talking about? ",Ginji said while standing up. Arc floated next to Ginji's head then said," So, what did I miss? " Ginji looked at the robot with anger and said," Arc! "

" What? ",Arc asked.

" It has a name? ",Marina said while standing. Arc and Ginji turned to the obviously angry Marina and said," We're in trouble. " Ginji and Arc then tried to get away but Marina grabbed them by their heads. " Ow! My hair! ",Ginji shouted. Arc tried to get away but said," Why is this human so strong?! "

" Both of you, explain what's going on, NOW! ",Marina said in an authoritative tone.

* * *

In a condo, an african american man with tied back dreadlocks was lying down on the queen sized bed. The man wore a black t shirt with red lines of it, blue jeans, and boots.

" Oi, Denji. When are we gonna make another gakurin? ",the man asked while sitting up. Denji, who was now a japanese woman with the blonde hair and she wore a blue crop top under a gold vest, black skirt and gold sandals, turned to the man and said," Not for a while Mayunka. Those cause too much of a ruckus and we need to be a bit, stealthier in our approach. "

Mayunka raised an eyebrow then said," So how we gonna make Venrix? "

" You remember the old way right? When we'd fuse species with machines. ",Denji said while sitting next to Mayunka. Mayunka nodded his head then said," Okay, I like that. "

* * *

The next morning at Genji's house, Genji and Arc were sitting in front of Marina, who was staring at them with her arms crossed. Marina looked at them both then said," Genji explain. "

" Okay, when I went out the other day Arc here bumped into me and that's how we met. We then ran into Mayunka, that big red monster from the news, and I then transformed into Nexus to fight Mayunka and I won. After that Arc explained what the monsters were and why they're here. Now I'm going to protect this world as Kamen rider nexus. ",Genji explained with a nervous voice. Marina nodded then looked at Arc and said," And you, Arc is it? What are you and why did you chose my brother? "

" I'm a automaton who holds the Nexus system that's the only way to fight the Venrix. Also Ginji is the only person who can use the Nexus system. ",Arc said nervously.

" Why is that? I'm sure there are plenty of others who'd love to be a superhero. ",Marina said with a bit of anger. Arc clutched to Ginji and said," There's a dna lock on it! "

Marina sighed then said," So let me get this straight. Ginji is now the only guy who can use that armor to fight those monsters, and you're a robot who has all the knowledge about those monsters. " Ginji and Arc nodded then Marina sighed and said," Okay. Let me think about which one of you I should beat first. "

" Eh?! Why are we in trouble nee-chan. ",Ginji asked. Marina looked at her little brother and said," Because you didn't tell me and also you're dumb enough to accept this HUGE responsibility without thinking. "

Ginji's jaw slacked then Arc surprised him by beeping. Ginji looked at Arc and asked," What's wrong Arc? "

" A venrix is in the city. ",Arc said frantically. Ginji nodded then looked at Marina and said," Let's finish this later on sis. " before he and Arc ran out of the house. Marina ran after her brother.

* * *

Currently, a mechanical humanoid that looked like it was covered with random spare parts and had claws on both hands. It's head was covered by a piece of metal but one red eye could be seen. The mechanical humanoid walked around then slashed a car in half.

Ginji ran at the humanoid while saying," Henshin. " he put the level synchro into the knife then holstered the knife and pressed the button.

" **LEVEL ONE! SYNCHRONIZE! NEXUS: BASE FORM!** "

Nexus punched the humanoid then kicked it making it stumble back. The humanoid looked at Nexus and groaned before having four wires appear out of it's body and go towards the rider. Nexus swatted the wires away then took out his knife and slashed the wires. The humanoid screeched then turned into data before going into a cell phone.

Nexus relaxed himself then asked," What was that thing? "

"That was a Venrix or to be precise a human turned venrix. ",Arc said from the buckle. Nexus gasped then asked," Wait, that's what happens to beings who come in contact with venrix? "

" Yeah but only generals can turn others into Venrix and that one was recently made. There's a chance you can turn it back into a human. ",Arc said. Nexus nodded then changed back into Ginji. Marina appeared around the corner and shouted," Ginji! "

Ginji looked back at his sister then said," Ah crap. " before running away with arc floating behind him. Marina chased her brother.

* * *

The venrix stumbled through an abandoned warehouse and groaned. It then saw a military assault rifle and attached wires to it. The gun turned into data that went into the venrix transforming it.

The venrix was now a robotic army soldier with a rifle for it's right arm. The venrix had silver armor and black wires underneath. It's head still only had one eye but now looked to have a silver army helmet on top.

" For the venrix. ",The rifle venrix said before marching out of the warehouse.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

At Ginji's house, Arc was sitting on Ginji's dresser with his eyes having data covering theme. Ginji looked at the small robot then said," Arc, what are you doing? "

" Making a new level synchro. ",Arc said bluntly. Ginji sat up straight in his bed then asked," You can do that? "

" Yes. What did you think you would only have the one? The Venrix evolve so you must as well. ",Arc said. Ginji nodded then said," So how do you make the level synchro's? "

" It's quite simple actually. I just take information that I have gained from the user to make another. In your case, I'm using your knowledge of video games. ",Arc said. Ginji nodded then was surprised when Marina kicked his door open. Marina was currently gritting her teeth in anger then she said," Ginji. "

Ginji fell off his bed and crawled over to the wall as Arc flew near him. Marina neared the two of them then she smiled wickedly before she said," So which one gets beat first? " Ginji and Arc looked at one another then said," Neither of us. "

" So both. ",Marina said before cracking her knuckles. Arc and Ginji screamed as Marina began to hit them both.

* * *

Meanwhile, Denji and Mayunka, in their human guises, were walking down a dark alley and Mayunka stopped and let out a groan before saying," Denji, why do we have to hide? It'd be more fun just to start destroying things."

" This isn't about fun Mayunka. If we want to succeed, we have to be discreet. No matter how horrible it feels to be in this stupid disguise. Now, where's that Venrix you made? ",Denji said while turning to her husband. Mayunka sighed then scratched his head while saying," I don't know. "

Suddenly, the rifle venrix appeared behind Denji then said," Hello there generals. I am the rifle Venrix and I shall do whatever you ask of me. " Denji smirked then Mayunka got up beside her and said," Cool, a shooting Venrix. Nexus doesn't have any type of shooting weapon. "

" Thank you for stating the obvious Mayunka. Rifle Venrix, tomorrow go out and cause some havoc for the humans. ",Denji said. The Rifle Venrix saluted then walked away from the two Venrix generals.

* * *

The next morning at Ginji's house, Ginji and Arc were in Ginji's room on ginji's bed. Arc was on Ginji's chest and he said," Your sister is abnormally strong. She damaged me and I should only be able to feel pain from Venrix or Nexus himself. "

" Yeah, she used to date a fitness instructor. Marina may not look like it but she can kick any guys ass. ",Ginji said as he slowly awoke. Arc then hovered off Ginji to the ground then Ginji got up and went to his dresser.

* * *

Few minutes later, Ginji walked downstairs wearing a black t-shirt and camouflage pants. He went to his refrigerator and opened it getting out a bottle of juice. Ginji closed the door then was surprised to see Marina standing there. He jumped back then said," Nee-chan. Why are you standing there? "

" Because I just wanted to know what're you're planning on doing today. Hopefully nothing involving being a superhero. ",Marina said twirling her hair which was in a ponytail. Marina was wearing a white tank top, and black shorts. Ginji sighed then said," Nee-chan, I never plan to go be Nexus, but I can't ignore when a Venrix appears. "

" Yes you can. ",Marina said. Ginji was gonna reply but Arc flew downstairs saying," Ginji! The venrix is back. "

Ginji nodded but Marina held him by his arm saying," No you don't. " Ginji was then held back by Marina and he said," Nee-chan. Let me go. "

" No. ",Marina said sternly. Arc sighed then flew over and shocked the woman on his hands making her let go off Ginji. Ginji and Arc then ran out the door, with Ginji grabbing his shoes on the way out. Marina shook her hand then said," Those two are so dead when I find them. "

* * *

On a street, a man was walking out of a electronics store when he was shot in the arm. The man then turned into gray data and flew into the Rifle Venrix. The rifle venrix laughed then said," Humans make such great bullets. "

Ginji ran onto the street then saw the rifle venrix and said," What? A new venrix? "

" That's the same venrix from yesterday, it's just evolved into a higher class. ",Arc said from his belt form. Ginji looked at his belt then up to just narrowly dodge a bullet. Ginji looked at the rifle venrix then said," Whoa. "

" Nexus. I shall kill you then the venrix can take over this world. ",The rifle venrix said before pointing it's rifle hand at Ginji. Ginji put his level synchro into his knife then said," Henshin " and put the knife into the holster while pressing the button.

" **LEVEL ONE! SYNCHRONIZE! NEXUS: BASE FORM! "**

Nexus ran at the rifle venrix then dodged a shot. The rifle venrix blocked a punch from Nexus then hit the rider twice. Nexus stumbled then ducked a punch and punched the venrix twice. Nexus jumped up and kicked the rifle venrix in the chest. The rifle venrix stumbled then said," Attention! Ready, aim, fire. "

The rifle venrix fired many shots at Nexus. Nexus jumped through the bullets then said," You missed me. "

" No I didn't. ",The rifle venrix said. The bullets turned around mid-air and hit Nexus in the back. Nexus stumbled forward then was kicked in the chest before getting shot seven more times. Nexus flew into a windshield and changed back into Ginji, who was now pretty beaten up. The rifle venrix laughed then said," You're laughable. Time to die. "

Arc turned back into his robot form and charged at the rifle venrix and slashed it's face. Ginji rolled off the car's hood then began to stumble away from the venrix. Arc slashed the rifle venrix's chest then flew away.

" Grah! I'll get him soon. ",The rifle venrix said before disappearing. On the street, Marina was running around and looked around then saw Ginji fall into an alley. She ran over to her brother and helped him up while saying," Ginji. Come on get up. "

" Nee-chan. ",Ginji stuttered before he passed from his injuries. Marina put Ginji's arm over her shoulders and carried him out of the alley and to their house.

* * *

In the junkyard, The rifle venrix paced back and forth then was punched in the chest. The rifle venrix stumbled back then looked up to see Mayunka, in his venrix form, standing there.

" Master Mayunka. Why are you here? ",the rifle venrix asked.

" You didn't kill Nexus when you had the chance! ",Mayunka angrily said.

" I was going to but that stupid robot got in my way. ",The rifle venrix said. Mayunka grunted then kicked the rifle venrix in the chest then said," I don't care. You better kill him soon because if you don't, I'll beat you till you're dead. "

" Yes master. ",The rifle venrix said.

* * *

At ginji's house, Ginji was on the couch unconscious with bandages on his arms, face, and chest. Marina sat on the chair beside the couch and sighed before saying," Ginji, you idiot. "

Arc flew downstairs and asked," Is Ginji okay? "

Marina turned to Arc and said," He is. Now you can get out of our house and leave my brother alone. " She then tossed a pillow at Arc, who easily dodged it. Arc looked at Marina and asked," What was that for? "

" You're the reason that my brother is like this. Why did you have to choose him anyway? ",Marina asked while almost crying. Arc looked at the woman then said," Ginji was chosen because of his capabilities. He is smart, athletic, remarkable at video games. "

" There are a hundred people like that! ",Marina shouted.

" Yes, but all don't have Ginji's heart. ",Arc said. Marina raised an eyebrow then she heard," Arc, where's the venrix? "

Both looked at the couch to see Ginji attempting to get up. Arc flew over and helped the boy then said," I don't know. We'll have to wait for it to appear. "

Marina stared at her brother and said," You're gonna go back out and fight? It almost killed you though. "

" That supposed to scare me? I've been hurt before. " Ginji said while getting to his feet. Marina watched as her brother stumbled to the door then stood up straight, just as Arc said," The venrix is back. "

" Let's go Arc. ",Ginji said while opening the door and running out. Marina ran after her brother while shouting," Ginji! "

* * *

The rifle venrix shot many people and said," Come out! Kamen rider nexus! " The rifle venrix then shot many times. The rifle venrix then saw Ginji coming towards him and said," There you are. Time to die. " The rifle venrix then pointed it's rifle arm at Ginji and shot twice. Arc flew in front of Ginji and slashed the bullets then Ginji said," Henshin. " as Arc changed into his belt form and wrapped around Ginji's waist.

" **LEVEL ONE! SYNCHRONIZE! NEXUS: BASE FORM!** "

Nexus stood in Ginji's place and said," I'm ready for you now. " The rifle venrix chuckled then said," Are you sure about that boy? From what I can tell, you can't dodge any of my bullets. "

" That's gonna change in a few minutes. Just wait and see. ",Nexus said before charging at the venrix. Nexus kicked the rifle venrix in the side then punched it's stomach twice. Nexus then dodged a punch before getting shot in the chest. The rifle venrix bashed Nexus across the back with it's rifle then grabbed the young rider by the shoulder and they both ran into a junkyard.

Marina appeared just in time to see Nexus and the venrix fighting and decided to follow them into the junkyard.

* * *

Inside the junkyard, The rifle inhuman throws Nexus into a barrel and chuckles. Nexus looks at the the rifle venrix then dodge's many bullets. Nexus to the right to dodge the barrage of rifle bullets that came at him but one hit his arm and he fell behind a totaled car. Marina hid behind a tower of broken cars and looked worried at the sight.

The rifle venrix chuckled and said," Come on Nexus. Thought that you were gonna beat me, like you said you would. " The rifle venrix then shot the car.

Nexus breathed heavily then Arc said," Ginji, i don't know how we can beat this guy. His gun is just too powerful and the only weapon you have is a FREAKING KNIFE! "

" Don't worry Arc, I have a plan. Is that new level synchro finished? ",Nexus asked while looking at his belt buckle.

" What? Um, I'm done shaping it but it doesn't have the right component to make it work. Why do you wanna know? ",Arc asked. Nexus chuckled then said," Just needed to. Now time to do something kinda stupid. "

The rifle inhuman shot the car again then looked behind him and saw Marina and said," Who are you? Doesn't matter, you'll die right after I get Nexus. " Marina ran to the venrix and punched it but she ended up hurting herself in the process. The rifle venrix looked at the woman then said," That was stupid. Move you cursed human. " he then threw marina into the air.

Nexus looked up as he heard his sister screaming and said," Nee-chan. " he then jumped up and caught her before they both landed on the ground. Nexus put his sister behind a totaled car and said," Wait here Nee-chan. "

Marina grabbed Nexus by his arm and said," Ginji, don't go out there and fight that thing. " Nexus looked at his sister then said," Nee-chan, If I don't fight him then a lot of people will die. I can't allow that to happen. "

" Why can't you allow that to happen? I mean you let so many other things go, why can't this be one of em? ",Marina asked on the verge of tears. Nexus looked at her then said," Because if I don't fight, then no one can shine brightly and finish their games. This is part of my game and I have to finish this level. " Nexus then ran out from his cover and Marina just had a confused look on her face.

" There you are. ",The rifle venrix said while pointing his gun at Nexus, who was charging at him. Nexus took out his knife and ducked under some shots. Nexus then stabbed his knife into the rifle venrix's stomach and green data went into the knife. Nexus then took his knife out and kicked the venrix back.

" And that's how you finish a level synchro. ",Nexus said as he ejected a black level synchro from his knife then caught it between his fingers. The level synchro then changed to a green color and had a pistol icon on it.

" What? ",Arc said confused.

" How in the? ",The rifle venrix said as it fell to one knee and grabbed it's abdomen.

Nexus chuckled then said," Now that I've done that, time to upgrade myself. "

On Nexus's belt, the knife holster changed to be a holster for a pistol and the knife changed to become a green, black, and silver pistol, the type of pistol it looked like was a 10mm pistol. Nexus took the pistol out then opened up the part where a magazine would be held and inserted the level synchro making it say," **LEVEL TWO!** "

Nexus spun the pistol on his finger then pointed it at the venrix while closing the magazine and saying," Military Henshin! "

" **SYNCHRONIZE! NEXUS: SHOOTER FORM!** ",the gun said as Nexus's suit changed color and appearance.

Nexus's undersuit was now green in color and the data lines changed to be silver. Nexus's torso armor now looked like a bulletproof vest that was black in color and the shoulder pads remained the same but were green. The boots of the suit now resembled combat boots and were black in color with silver on the hem and toes. The gauntlets remained the same but were now green and black. Nexus's helmet was majorly the same but now had what resembled a army helmet on top that was green with a black N painted on the front and the visor changed to be more reminiscent of goggles and was light green in color. The part of the helmet that wasn't an army helmet was color dark green and had a silver mouthplate.

Arc said," Whoa, cool form. " Marina looked up from her cover and saw Nexus and was surprised by him.

Nexus looked at the venrix then said," I'm Kamen Rider Nexus, let's play. "

The rifle venrix stands and fires and two bullets at Nexus. Nexus aimed his guns and fired two shots that deflected the rifle venrix's. The rifle venrix saw this and decided to shoot randomly at Nexus.

Nexus fired his gun several times then charged at the rifle venrix. He jumped through all the deflected shots and kicked the venrix in the chest before ducking a punch. Nexus parried a punch then shot the rifle venrix in the chest before kicking the venrix in the face, making it stumble back.

" How are you able to do this Ginji? Wow, I'm asking that and I'm supposed to know. ",Arc said from the buckle of the Nexus driver.

" I'm using my knowledge of first person shooters to help me fight. Examples are Call of Duty. ",Nexus explained as he aimed his pistol at the rifle venrix. Nexus fired three shots that hit the venrix in the chest, making it stumble back. The rifle venrix growled then fired ten shots at Nexus, who stood in place.

" Fallout. ",Nexus said as he fired the same amount of shots, all of the bullets hit the venrix's making them fall to the ground. Nexus then charged at the venrix before dropkicking it in the chest, making the venrix stumble back. Nexus landed on his feet then said," And Titanfall. Now time to finish this one off. "

Nexus had the magazine of his gun eject and he took the shooter level synchro out before putting on the data connector of his boot. Nexus then put the level synchro back into the magazine then put the magazine back into the hilt. The gun had green energy gather around the barrel of the gun and Nexus aimed it at the rifle venrix.

" **HISATSSU!** ",the gun shouted as the energy gathered. Nexus then pulled the trigger and a ball of green energy came out of the gun. Nexus then roundhouse kicked the ball and it flew towards the rifle venrix.

" **SHOOTER: BLAST BURST CRITICAL!** ",The gun said.

The ball of energy hit the rifle venrix in the chest and the venrix flew back. The venrix then exploded and Nexus turned his back to the explosion and said," Level Complete. "

Marina came out from her cover and walked over to Nexus. Nexus looked at his sister then said," I'm gonna continue to be Nexus nee-chan. You can't stop me. "

" I've figured that out, but if I can't stop you then I'll just watch after you? ",Marina said. Nexus stumbled a bit then said," Eh?! "

" You heard me. From now on, I am gonna come with you and make sure you don't kill yourself while fighting. ",Marina said while putting her finger on Nexus's chest armor. Nexus had his head fall and he sighed.

" Well this was unexpected. ",Arc said from the buckle.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Nexus and Marina, a man watched them from a roof close to the junkyard. The man was Caucasian, had a muscular build, and had short violet hair that had a bang over his right eye. The man wore a black muscle shirt with a few holes in it under a violet zip up hoodie with holes in it and one arm missing, blue jeans with a ripped up style, and black boots.

The man watched as Nexus changed back into Ginji. The man watched as Marina, Ginji, and Arc left the junkyard then said," Nexus, will you be an obstacle or an ally? We'll see. "

The man then looked at his hand and it was revealed that he was holding a violet and black device that was fairly big and resembled a big V. On the front of the V were A and B buttons, one was violet with a black letter the other was black with a violet letter. The man was also holding what resembled a level synchro but it was violet in color and had red, green, and black lines all over.

The man sighed then laid down and said," Soon, I will make myself known. "


	5. Chapter 5

In Ginji's house, Ginji and Marina were sitting on the couch looking at Arc, who stood on the table. Arc's eyes were blue instead of the usual orange and he just stood idle. Marina looked at Arc and Ginji then said," Okay remind me of what we're doing here? "

" We're waiting for Arc to be done with the next level synchro. ",Ginji said to his older sister.

" A level synchro? What the hell's a level synchro? ",Marina asked.

" Those cubes that ginji uses to transform. ",Arc said. Marina nodded then said," So what's this one supposed to be? "

" Don't know. ",GInji and Arc said in unison. Masrina sighed then got up and said," I'm gonna go get some food. You two want anything? "

" I want some chips please. ",Ginji said. Marina nodded as she picked up her purse and phone, put on her shoes and left the house.

* * *

In a jewelry store, Denji was walking through it looking at the many jewel's in the cases. The store clerk went up to Denji and asked," Can I help you ma'am? " Denji looked at the clerk then asked," What's the best looking necklace you have in here? " The clerk nodded then led Denji over to a gold necklace that had two rubies and a diamond in the center. Denji smirked then said," This will do nicely as will you. "

Denji changed into her venrix form and stabbed the clerk with her hair turning her into a usb. Denji grabbed the usb then said," Let's have a test run first. " Denji put the usb into a ruby and the ruby changed into a ruby venrix.

Denji smirked then said," Go destroy Nexus. " The ruby venrix nodded then walked out of the store. Denji changed back into her human guise then walked out of the store.

* * *

At the store, Marina was paying for her groceries when she she noticed she didn't have the correct amount.

" Sorry I don't have enough to. ",Marina started before she saw someone put the correct amount of money on the counter. The clerk nodded and rung Marina up as she turned to the person, revealing it was the mysterious man who was observing Nexus in his last fight.

" Thank you sir. I'll pay you back as soon as I. ",Marina said. The man shook his head and his deep voice he said," That's not necessary ma'am. All I'd like in return is your name and the honor of helping you carry these. " Marina smiled then said," My name's Marina and yours is. "

" Xavier Garu. ",The man said as he picked up Marina's bags. The two walked out of the store together.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Ginji was sipping a soda then said," I think that telling Onēsan was a bad idea. I mean she has gotten so protective. "

" I must concur, Marina is a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention how she is unnaturally strong. I mean that type of strength doesn't come from just doing humanly exercise, IT IS ALIEN I TELL YOU! ",Arc said as his belt form. Ginji clutched onto his belt and said," Shh Arc, remember humans will find you weird. "

" And they don't find you weird for talking to a belt in the middle of a eating establishment?,Arc said in a smug tone.

" Okay good point. ",Ginji admitted.

Suddenly, the two heard screaming and an explosion from outside. Ginji looked out the window and saw the Ruby venrix just before it charged an energy blast. The Ruby venrix fired the energy blast and Ginji ducked down while saying," Henshin. "

" **LEVEL ONE! NEXUS: BASE FORM!** ",Nexus's driver said as he changed into his base form.

Nexus charged at the Ruby venrix and punched it twice. The Ruby venrix wasn't fased by these punches and it kicked Nexus in the chest. Nexus tumbled back then said," Okay, that hurt a lot. What is this thing made out of? "

" It's made of some sort of crystal. A ruby. ",Arc explained.

Nexus sighed then dodged a blast from the ruby venrix. Nexus jumped to his feet and ducked behind a table before saying," Okay time to change into shooter form. "

" That's the best option. ",Arc said.

Nexus took out the shooter level synchro and his knife changed into the pistol. Nexus put the level synchro into the magazine of the gun and came out from his cover while shouting," Military Henshin! "

" **LEVEL TWO! NEXUS: SHOOTER FORM! ",** said the gun as Nexus changed from base to shooter form.

Nexus shot at the Ruby venrix and it stumbled back slightly. The ruby venrix looked at it's chest then fired energy blast at Nexus, who shot the blast out of the air before running at the venirx. Nexus kicked the venrix in the chest then punched it in the same place. The ruby venrix stumbled then grabbed Nexus's punch then changing it's hand into a blade and slashing Nexus across the chest. Nexus was slashed three times then kicked into a table.

" Ow. ",Nexus said as he got to his feet. He looked in front of him to see that the ruby venrix was nowhere to be found. Nexus went outside and looked around then said," Where'd it go? "

" I have no idea. How can we lose a venrix made entirely of crystal! ",Arc asked. Nexus sighed then holstered his gun before taking off his belt and reverting back to Ginji. Arc changed into his robot form.

" Let's go home and eat something. ",Ginji said. The two then headed back to Ginji's home while Arc said," I don't consume food. "

" Then drink oil or something. ",Ginji said.

* * *

At Ginji's home, Marina and Xavier were talking and Marina chuckled before saying," That actually happened to you? "

" Yeah. I broke my arm because I was fixing a car. ",Xavier said with a smile. Marina continued to chuckle then she turned around when she heard Ginji and Arc enter the house.

" Hey Ginji, Arc. Where were you guys at all day? ",Marina asked.

" We were just taking care of some business. ",Ginji said. Arc floated next to Ginji and asked," Who the heck are you sir? "

" My name's Xavier Garu. That's a cool robot you have there, Ginji was it? Where did you get it? ",Xavier asked while standing up and looking at Arc. Ginji looked at Arc then said," I made it. Pretty easy when you know a thing or two on robotics. "

" You didn't. ",Arc started until Ginji covered his mouth. Ginji smiled then said," Needs some fine tuning though. "

Xavier smirked then said," Okay. Well, I have to go back to work. I'll see you later Marina. "

" Yeah bye Xavier. ",Marina said while waving. Xavier walked to the door and put on his boots then looked at Ginji and said," Nice to meet you Ginji. "

" Nice to meet you too Xavier-san. ",Ginji said. Both men looked at one another then Xavier left.

Ginji closed the door then scream in pain and grabbed his hand, letting Arc go. Arc floated in the air and put a small rod back into his mouth. Ginji screamed then said," What the hell did you hit me with?! "

" A tazer. How dare you claim to be my creator?! ",Arc said frustrated. Ginji looked at Arc and said," Dude, I can't tell him that you're an alien robot that can change into a belt. "

" I'd prefer that than you telling him you're my creator. ",Arc said while turning his back to Ginji. The two continued to argue until Marina intervened by grabbing Ginji by his hair and Arc by the head. Ginji and Arc yelled in pain then said," Why? "

" You two better stop arguing now or I can just make you. ",Marina said sternly.

" Gomen nee-chan. ",Ginji said.

" Sorry. ",Arc said. Marina smiled then let both of them go. Ginji rubbed his head then said," Why do you always go for the hair? "

" Because that's the one place you feel the most pain. Ever since you wanted to grow your hair out. ",Marina said while putting her hair behind her ear.

Ginji nodded then asked," Who was that guy nee-chan? "

" Xavier was just a friendly guy who helped me with my groceries. I would be lying if I said he wasn't cute though. ",Marina said while rubbing the back of her neck. Ginji raised an eyebrow then said," You thought he was cute? "

" Yes I did and I can think whatever I want because it's my life. ",Marina said. Ginji stiffed up then Arc said," Marina is one of the most fearsome humans i have met. "

" Same. ",Ginji said. Marina smiled then walked away from the two. Ginji and Arc watched her leave then Arc said," You want to follow Xavier don't you? "

" You know I do Arc. ",Ginji said. Arc changed into his belt form and wrapped around Ginji's waist. Ginji then went to the door, put on his shoes and left the house. Marina peeked into the room and said," Did they just leave when they had just gotten back? Ugh, what will I do with those two. " Marina then did the same as Ginji and left the house.

* * *

In a shrine, a family was praying when Denji and Mayunka came up behind them. The family stopped and left the two disguised Venrix while Mayunka said," Why were they lookin at us like that? "

" We did just interrupt their, ritual of some sort. ",Denji explained to Mayunka. Mayunka nodded then looked at Denji and asked," Why are we here actually? "

Denji looked around then said," I don't know why but I am getting these strange urges to be at human places of worship. Almost as if something is calling me to them. "

" That is weird. Wait, what about Nexus? ",Mayunka asked. Denji turned to Mayunka and said," Don't worry Mayunka, I have the newest venrix making a distraction for us and if it fails, I have two more. " she then held up the necklace that she stole and it still had one ruby and a diamond on it. Mayunka nodded and smiled while saying," Oh, that's a cool plan Denji. "

" I love how simplistic you can be Mayunka. ",Denji said as she kissed Mayunka softly. She pulled away from Mayunka and the two went further into the shrine.

* * *

Back to Ginji, he was walking under a highway near a factory and he stopped before looking around. Arc turned into his robot form and floated near Ginji's head and said," I believe that we are lost. This honestly sucks. "

" Yeah it does dude. How did we get lost, I thought you were tracking his phone? ",Ginji asked Arc. Arc turned to face Ginji and said," I was and it said that we followed him right here. "

Ginji sighed then heard clanking near him and he said," You hear that Arc? "

" You mean the clanking? Yes, it is very evident. ",Arc said in a sarcastic tone. Ginji looked at Arc then said," Is there ever a time when you're not sarcastic towards me. "

" Yes, it rarely happens but it does. ", Arc said bluntly. Ginji pushed the small robot away while chuckling before he heard the clanking stop. Ginji then fell backwards as a energy blast exploded in front of him. Ginji got to his feet and Arc turned into the Nexus belt and wrapped around Ginji's waist.

" What the hell sent that? ",Ginji asked as he put his level synchro into the knife and closed the knife. Ginji put the knife into the holster and said," Henshin. "

" **LEVEL ONE! SYNCHRONIZE! NEXUS: BASE FORM! "**

Nexus looked around everywhere and Arc said," The venrix must be close by and is very much trying to kill you. "

Nexus continued to cautiously move around but was surprised when the ruby venrix crashed through a wall and landed in front of him. The ruby venrix got to it's feet and made its arm into a sword and waited while staring at the opening in the wall. Nexus looked at the ruby venrix and said," It's ignoring me? That's pretty odd. "

" Maybe but this is the perfect opportunity to strike. ",Arc said.

Nexus was about to charge but he was surprised when Xavier walked out of the destroyed wall and said," Get up Venrix monstrosity. " Nexus looked at Xavier and in a surprised tone said," Xavier, why are you here? "

" Hello Ginji, I'll address you in a minute. ",Xavier said as he revealed a violet buckle, that was in a V shape, that had an A button, that was violet with a black A on it, on the right and an B button that was black with a violet B on it. Xavier put the buckle on his waist and a black strap wrapped around his waist. Xavier revealed a violet level synchro that had red, green, and silver veins on it.

Xavier held up his level synchro and popped open a panel on his Driver. He slid the level synchro into the panel before closing it.

" **LEVEL ONE. ",** said the driver in a distorted deep voice.

" Henshin. " Xavier said as he slammed his palm onto the A button while his fingers pressed down on the B button . He threw his hand to the right as his left eye began to glow green.

" **INFECTION! VIRUS: BASE FORM! "**

Violet electricity surged from the belt as wires formed from the Driver and planted themselves into the skin around Xavier's belt. Panels formed from the wires and spread across his skin, forming a suit and armor.

Xavier's under suit was black with red, green, and silver veins on it. His torso armor was violet but had black crack marks in it. His shoulder pads were violet and uneven, with his left being rounded while his right was pointed outwards and had wires jutting out. There was more armor on his right leg, with it on the shin, knee, thigh, and boot while his left leg only has it on his knee and boot. His left arm is the same as his right leg; with armor on his elbow, bicep, forearm, and hand while his right arm only has it on his elbow and hand. His gloves also had claws on both of them. The armor on the legs was black with the red, green, and silver veins on it while the armor on the arms was violet and had cracks in it. Xavier's helmet was mainly violet with a spiked hair design on top, that was half black and half violet, and the compound were different colors, with the left eye being green and the right eye being red. The helmet's mouthplate was black and had the veins on it as well.

Nexus stared at Xavier then both he and Arc said," Xavier's a Kamen rider?! "

" The name's Kamen rider virus. Now, stand back and wait for me to be done. ",Virus said as he cracked his knuckles. Virus got in a ready position and charged at the ruby venrix. Virus punched the ruby venrix twice then kicked it in the side. The ruby venrix stumbled to the side then tried to punch at Virus, but Virus caught the punch and punched the ruby venrix twice in the gut. Virus continued to squeeze the Ruby venrix's arm until it shattered into many pieces, making the ruby venrix shout in pain. Virus chuckled then said," I'm surprised that a crystal can feel pain. " while he walked over to the ruby venrix.

Nexus continued to stare at Virus as he mercilessly beat the ruby venrix. Marina ran up beside Nexus and said," Hey guys. What are you staring at? "

" Look over there. ",Nexus said as he pointed at Virus. Marina faced the direction her brother was pointing then said," Oh, there's another...what do you call yourself again? "

" Kamen rider, nee-chan. I'm a kamen rider. ",Nexus whined. Marina thumped Nexus in the helmet and he stumbled back while saying," Oi. "

Back to Virus, he kneed the Ruby venrix in the stomach and it flew into the air before plummeting down towards Virus. Virus looked up at the Ruby venrix and held the A button on his driver making it say," **HISSATSU. "**

Virus had violet, red, green, and silver energy cover his right boot then he got in a ready stance before slamming the A button again making the driver say," **VIRAL DESTROYER!** "

The Ruby venrix came near Virus and Virus backflipped and kicked the Ruby venrix in the side making it fly over Nexus and Marina before exploding.

Nexus and Marina saw the explosion then turned back to Virus and said," Sugei. "

Virus stood up straight and faced Nexus and Marina. Virus looked at the two then said," Are you my ally or my enemy, Nexus? "

" What? Uh, I'm your ally dude. ",Nexus said as he walked up to Virus and reached out his hand. Virus looked at Nexus then swiftly kicked Nexus in the chest. Nexus stumbled back then said," What was that for? "

" Prove to me that you're gonna be a useful ally. ",Virus said as he got into a fighting stance. Nexus readied himself then said," Well this was unexpected but I'm always willing to complete the challenge. "


	6. Chapter 6

Currently, Nexus and Virus were fighting one another with Nexus losing. Nexus threw a punch at Virus, who blocked it then punched Nexus in the gut. Virus punched Nexus twice in the face then roundhouse kicked him in the same place. Nexus tumbled on the ground then looked up at Virus and said," Okay, this may have been a bad idea. "

" I could've told ya that. He obviously has been trained in fighting. ",Arc said in a unimpressed tone. Nexus stood up and hit the N on his belt making arc say," Ow. "

" Your driver is sentient. Must be because it's that robot I saw earlier. Arc was it's name, right? ",Virus said as he walked towards Nexus.

" Wait he can hear me? ",Arc said. Nexus looked at his buckle then said," Why are you asking that? "

" You have noticed that when I speak as a belt, no one else responds. I am speaking to you within your mind Ginji. ",Arc explained. Nexus nodded then was kicked in his side and tumbled on the ground. Virus stood in place and said," You're unfocused, that can lead to your death. "

Nexus jumped to his feet and took out his shooter form level synchro and his gun. He put the level synchro into the magazine of the gun then closed it while saying," Military henshin. "

" **LEVEL TWO! NEXUS: SHOOTER FORM!** "

Nexus changed into his shooter form and aimed his gun at Virus. Virus grunted before revealing a level synchro that had the vein lines on it but it was burgundy in color. The panel on Virus's driver opened and he ejected the virus level synchro and inserted the burgundy one before closing the panel, making the driver say," LEVEL TWO. "

Virus slammed his fist onto the B button while holding the A button down. The driver said," **INFECTION! VIRUS: MARKSMAN FORM!** "

Virus's armor changed so that the violet parts of the armor changed to burgundy, the black parts changed to grey, and he gained a burgundy and grey combat shotgun in his right hand and a wrist mounted machine gun on his left that was grey. The armor on his left arm transfers to his right as well as the armor on his right leg transferring to his left leg. His visor had changed so that broken goggles were over them, the green eye being show while the red one was covered by a crosshair.

Nexus gasped and said," You have more than one level synchro?! "

" Of course. One must be prepared for situations such as this one and mine are level infecters. ",Virus said before quickly aiming his shotgun at Nexus and firing at him. Nexus rolled to the side, avoiding the shot, before he fired at Virus twice.

Virus easily took the shots and dusted his chest off. Virus aimed his wrist mounted machine gun at Nexus and fired continuously. Nexus jumped out of the way of the bullets then began to fire at Virus, who shot Nexus's energy bullets out the air. Virus stopped his barrage of bullets then said," Continuously dodging can only get you so far, Nexus. "

" Well until it stops working, I will keep doing it. ",Nexus said. Virus grunted then aimed his machine gun at Nexus, before aiming it upwards and shooting above Nexus. Nexus looked up and saw that a few pipes were about to fall on him and he rolled forward, dodging them effectively.

" You have made a grave mistake Nexus. ",Virus said before he held down the B button on his driver before slamming his fist on it making his driver say," **MARKSMAN DEADSHOT!** "

Virus aimed both his guns and fired a burgundy energy bursts out of the shotgun and many grey energy bullets at Nexus. Nexus was hit by both attacks and they caused a huge explosion which made Nexus fly backwards and his transformation cancelled.

Ginji landed on his back and grabbed his chest in pain while looking at Virus, who slowly walked towards him. Virus stopped in front of Ginji and said," You have potential but are sloppy in fighting and are too distracted. Until you have overcome those flaws, do not get in my way. "

Virus then looked up when he heard Marina run up him and Ginji. Ginji looked at his sister and Marina said," Get away from my brother. "

Marina ran at Virus and threw a punch at him. Virus easily blocked the punch then said," Please, do not try that again ma'am. "

Virus put Marina's hand at her side then turned on his heel and walked away from the two siblings. Marina just stared at Virus then went over to Ginji and said," You okay Ginji? "

" Yeah. I may need a lot of pain killers though ",Ginji said as he was lifted to his feet by Marina. Ginji then looked at his waist and didn't see his driver. He looked around and said," Arc? Where are you?! "

" I am here. ",Arc said as he floated next to Ginji. Ginji looked at the small robot then asked," Where did you go? "

" I was thrown to the side because of the explosion. I am still repairing myself. ",Arc said as he shook his head. Marina looked at them both then said," You guys know who this Virus guy is? "

" No, all we know is he showed up, beat the venrix then beat me. ",Ginji said while grabbing his chest in pain. Arc shook his head in agreement then Marina said," Well, let's get you home Ginji. I need to patch you up. " The three then began to walk back to Marina and Ginji's house.

* * *

At a shrine, Mayunka and Denji stared at a statue before Denji said," My venrix was destroyed. "

" Well you did send a crystal venrix. Didn't you think it would break easily like normal crystals do. ",Mayunka said with confidence. Denji looked at Mayunka and said," Mayunka, it takes immense strength to break a crystal. You're thinking of glass. "

" Oh. Well, what are you gonna do? ",Mayunka asked his partner. Denji raised the necklace then touch the diamond and ruby, making them come out and change to a diamond and Ruby venrix. The diamond venrix was taller than the Ruby venrix and it's right arm was a blade while the left had, what appeared to be a shield on the left forearm.

Denji looked at both Venrix then said," Go and kill Nexus. "

Both jewel themed venrix nodded then ran out of the shrine.

* * *

At Ginji's house, he winced in pain as Marina rubbed alcohol on his wounds. Marina sighed and said," Quit moving around. "

" It hurts when you're boring into my wound with alcohol. ",Ginji said to his sister. Arc sat on a chair and said," This is very entertaining. "

Suddenly, a knock could be heard at the door and Marina went to it and opened it. She smiled and said," Xavier. "

" Xavier?! ",Ginji and Arc said while turning to the door.

Xavier walked in and said," Hi Marina, I wanted to see Ginji for a sec. I may know someone who would offer him a job. "

Marina nodded then said," Ginji, go with him. " Ginji looked at Marina and said," Marina. "

" Shush. Go with him. ",Marina said. Ginji sighed then got up and walked to the door. Outside, Ginji looked at Xavier before asking," Why are you here? "

" I am here to check on you and to make sure that you understood what I told you earlier. ",Xavier said while crossing his arms. Ginji sighed then said," Yeah, I get it. You think I am sloppy at fighting. "

" No, you're sloppy at fighting. You could've easily countered my attacks yet you continued to try and match my strength. It's like you're untrained. ",Xavier said.

" I am untrained. I've never fought a day in my life until I became Nexus. ",Ginji said. Xavier nodded then said," Well, then fighting the next venrix will be a good training exercise. "

" What? But Arc hasn't said anything about. ",Ginji started.

Suddenly, Marina and Arc came out of the house saying," There's a Venrix out. "

Xavier smirked then changed his attitude and said," Venrix? What's a venrix? "

" It's nothing Xavier. We just have to go and do a thing for a friend. Let's go, Ginji. ",Marina said before she grabbed Ginji by his wrist and ran away from their house with Arc following. Xavier watched them leave then said," Let's see how he does without these. "

Xavier then looked at his hand and it was revealed that he had taken Ginji's base and shooter level synchros. Xavier put the level synchros in his pocket then followed Ginji and the others.

* * *

At a park, the diamond and ruby venrix were terrorizing many people when Ginji came in and kicked the ruby venrix in the gut. Ginji picked up the person that was being terrorized and said," Run now. " and the person did so.

Ginji dodged a punch from the diamond venrix before he parried a stab from the ruby venrix's sword arm. Ginji grabbed the sword arm of the ruby venrix before being hit in the chest by the diamond venrix. Ginji flew back and tumbled on the ground before getting and saying," Guess it's time for me to transform. "

" Ya think? ",Arc said from his belt form. Ginji reached for his level synchros and became worried. Ginji looked at where he reaching then felt all over his body while saying," Where are they? Where are my level synchros? "

" Why are you asking that question? You have them with you, right Ginji? ",Arc asked in a worried and slightly agitated tone. Ginji looked at his buckle and said," You think I would be searching for them if I did, Arc?! "

" Look out! ",Arc said making Ginji look up. Ginji ducked a punch then kicked the ruby venrix in the stomach. The diamond venrix threw a punch at Ginji, who jumped back then took out his knife and blocked a slash from the ruby venrix.

Beside some trees, Marina and Xavier stopped there and Marina asked," Why isn't Ginji transforming? " Xavier crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree.

Ginji slashed the diamond venrix three times before getting grabbed by the throats and thrown to the side. Ginji tumbled on the ground then said," This sucks. I can't fight without a level synchro and I don't have any on me. Wait a sec, Arc is that new level synchro ready yet? "

" Yes it is. It's called Caster and is based off something known as an Rpg. ",Arc said. Ginji smirked then said," Give it to me dude. "

Xavier saw this and said," He has another? "

Ginji held the Caster level synchro, which was blue and had a staff on the front, and said," Fantasy Henshin! " as he put the level synchro into his knife making it shout," **LEVEL THREE!** "

Suddenly, blue static sparked from the knife as it changed into a blue and silver staff that had a light blue N on the tip of it.

" **SYNCHRONIZE! NEXUS: CASTER FORM!** "

Ginji had silver circuits appear above his body then his armor appeared. His armor was now light blue with silver circuits over it and the under suit was black. A navy blue cloak, that went to Nexus's ankles, was on Nexus's back and it had a silver stylized N on it as well as a hood over Nexus's helmet. Nexus's helmet was navy blue with a silver visor, it was the same shape as base forms.

Nexus readied himself and said," Sweet. I like the staff. "

" I thought you would. ",Arc said.

Xavier nodded and said," He should pay attention. "

Nexus was slashed across his chest by the diamond venrix and stumbled back. Nexus dodged a slash from the Ruby venrix then hit it twice with his staff. Nexus spun his staff around then hit the Ruby venrix twice before thrusting it into the venrix's stomach.

The diamond venrix slashed at Nexus but a blue energy shield appeared and blocked the slash. Nexus turned around kicked the diamond Venrix in the gut while saying," Ha ha. "

Xavier sighed then said," I'm tired of watching. " as he put on his driver and took out his level infecter.

Marina looked at Xavier and said," What do you mean by that? "

" Henshin. ",Xavier said as he put his level infecter into his driver and slammed his hand on the A button while pressing the B button.

" **LEVEL ONE! INFECTION! VIRUS: BASE FORM!** "

Xavier changed into Kamen rider virus then turned to Marina when she said," Xavier? You're that other rider that beat Ginji? "

" I will explain when I am done. ",Virus said as he walked onto the battlefield.

Virus grabbed the diamond venrix and flipped it over on its back. Virus looked at Nexus and said," I will handle this one. "

" Hey, quit stealing the spotlight. ",Nexus said in annoyed tone. Nexus then bashed the Ruby venrix twice then holding up his staff and having a light blue energy burst fire at the Ruby venrix, slowing it down.

" **FREEZE!** ",the staff called out.

The Ruby venrix stood in place and Nexus said," Whoa, that's cool. "

" I added some more features too. ",Arc said.

Nexus pointed his staff at the ruby venrix's feet and it crashed into the ground, creating a crater. The staff shouted," **GRAVITY!** " The ruby venrix began to have cracks form on its body. Nexus chuckled then lifted his staff in the air, making the staff shout," **LIGHTNING!** " making blue lightning bolts come down and hit the ruby venrix multiple times.

" Ha ha, I can smite people now! ",Nexus said in a happy tone. The ruby venrix stood up and stumbled back before falling on its back and exploding. Nexus nodded then he looked at his belt as Arc said," Aw, we didn't get to use the finisher I made. "

" There's still the diamond one. ",Nexus said before he saw the diamond venrix fly past him.

The diamond venrix stood up and readied its sword then ran at Virus, who activated his finisher.

" **HISSATSU, VIRAL DESTROYER!** ",Virus's driver said as violet, red, green and silver energy covered Virus's right boot and his left hand. The diamond venrix tried to slash Virus but Virus put his left hand through its chest then delivering a roundhouse kick to it's head, making the venrix explode.

Nexus and Marina, who stood beside him, looked at Virus in amazement as he regained his calm stance. Virus turned to the siblings and walked towards them.

Once he was in front of Nexus and Marina, Virus looked at Nexus and said," Tomorrow, I will be by to train you. Be ready. " Virus then looked at Marina and said," I apologize for lying to you but I couldn't have you knowing who I was until I knew if Ginji was a great ally. I also want to say that I enjoy the time we spend together and hope to do it again sometime. "

Virus then walked past Marina and Nexus while changing back into Xavier. Nexus and Marina looked at one another then Nexus said," That was odd. "

" Yeah, but there is one good thing. ",Marina said while looking at Xavier. " I now know I have a chance with him. "

Nexus's head dropped and he sighed in sadness.

" That's what she focused on? Your sister is weird. ",Arc said.

* * *

In a shrine, Denji and Mayunka looked at all the artifacts and pots then Mayunka groaned and said," This is so boring! When do we get to fight Nexus again. "

" Soon Mayunka. ",Denji said in an annoyed tone. Mayunka groaned then leaned on a table and a pot fell and shattered on the ground. Denji spun around and shouted," Mayunka! " Mayunka looked at the shattered pot and said," Sorry. "

" Don't be. Thanks for letting me out. ",Mayunka and Denji heard coming from behind them. The two venrix generals turned to the sound of the voice and saw a toned man with light brown hair standing their. This man was shirtless but wore a pair of black pants and was barefoot.

" How are you here? ",Denji asked.

" Vakreen. ",Mayunka said. The mystery man, known as Vakreen, looked at the two and said," Hello my fellow generals. "


End file.
